My Goten
by Goten4ever
Summary: Kind of a Goten runs away story but not in the conventional sense Rating may go up in future
1. Default Chapter

My Goten  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I though i did but it was only a dream :(  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Goten was joyfully, whistling as he slowly jogged down the road to his and Trunk's hideout. The road was framed by huge trees on either side and the sun beamed down on his face with only the occasional cloud passing by. The smell of roses lingered in the air as mountains loomed in the background .He walked up to the door and knocked twice, paused then knocked once more. The door opened slightly and two lavender eyes looked out at him. The door opened all the way and trunks jumped out.  
  
"What took so long" he screamed at Goten ,patients long gone. " I waited for two hours Goten with nothing to do."  
  
"Sorry Trunks" Goten replied sheepishly and scratched the back of his head in typical son style. "I woke up late today and than forgot that we were meeting."  
  
"You forgot" Trunks exploded ,veins popping out on his forehead. "You moron Goten ,can't you do anything right. Your just like your dad. At least Gohan was born with some brains."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you Trunks." Goten said ,completely unfazed by Trunk's outburst. "I am going on a date tonight so I won't be able to meet here tonight." And with that he flew off.  
  
Finally Goten thought, reaching into his pocket. He felt the bow in there that contained the ring, he had finally worked up the courage to ask Paris to marry him, they could spend the rest of there lives together. He opened the box and took out the ring, being very careful with it, It was a small platinum ring with a single diamond on it. He had saved up for this ring for the last 2 years and now he would get to see the look of joy on her face when he proposed to her.   
  
As Goten sat down at the restaurant table that night across from Paris he could barley contain the glee he felt at his moment. He was going to change their lives.  
  
"Paris" Goten started "There is Something I want to give you and I hope you'll like it a lot." As he said this he took the box from his pocket and held it out to her.  
  
"Goten" Paris replied "That is really nice of you," as she took the ring from him "Oh but I asked you here tonight to tell you that I am unhappy with the direction our relationship is headed and want to break it off I hope you aren't hurt."  
  
Goten silently got up and walk out of the restaurant and just flew off into the night. Tears were streaming down his face as he flew over the city and he could not help but feel very betrayed by Paris.  
  
Goten finally landed outside his hideout ,walked in ,went to the bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning as trunks walked into the hideout he found Goten sleeping on the one bed that decorated the room. He quietly walked past and opened the fridge and started rooting through it to find something to eat. Finding nothing he decided to wake up Goten and ask him why he was there and not at home. Shaking Goten gently he whispered "Goten, Goten wake up." Getting no response he shook Goten a bit harder and spoke louder. "Wake up Goten we have to go to school". Goten blinked groggily and sat up.  
  
"Where am I" he asked not remembering the night before.  
  
"Your at our hideout moron" Trunks replied "and I was wondering why you were here instead of at your house."  
  
"Paris dumped me" Goten remembered sadly  
  
"Sorry dude" Trunks said "To bad, but we have to get to school."  
  
"Not today Trunks," Goten said "I can't go today I just can't."  
  
"Fine Goten it's up to you" and he flew away.  
  
Goten walked of into the woods surrounding the hideout and started a vigorous training session to work out his emotions. After beating the shit out of himself for 3 hours he walked back to the hideout to find some food to eat. Finding nothing he decided to go into town and buy some food. When he went into town and got into the store he was concentrating so hard on the grocery's that he didn't watch where he was going. He bumped into someone, mumbled "sorry" and started to help them pick up their grocery's. he looked up at the person and was shocked to see Paris standing there. "What are you doing here Paris" he asked. She stared at him, burst into tears and ran away. Wow he wondered, what did I do. He walked out of the store with his grocery's and flew to the hideout. He cooked himself some food and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
When Trunks got to school that morning he thought about Goten, poor Goten he really liked Paris he thought. While in math he was day dreaming about his girlfriend, Katie, and how he would feel if she dumped him. He knew he would be very sad cause he did like her. The teachers voice interrupted in on his thoughts.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs are you paying attention" the teachers screamed at Trunks "tell us what the question I just asked was will you please. Well Mr Briefs. Fine you will be staying after school today and do extra work."  
  
After school Trunks was bored stiff having finished his extra work already when he saw Katie looking in at him through the door window. Seeing the teacher was gone, Trunks walked up to the door and opened it. " What are you trying to do Katie get me in trouble with Mr ssakcaj."  
  
"Well I saw that he had left for the day so I decided to come and save that cute ass of yours." she stated cheerily slapping it playfully. "Come on" she wined "lets get out of here and got to a restaurant" so they gathered up Trunk's work and walked off.  
  
When Trunks got home late that night he was confronted by his father who asked him "Why were out so late. Your mother was worried sick about you. I smell alcohol on you and smoke so I see she had good reason."  
  
"We were just out partying."  
  
"Who is we"  
  
" My girlfriend Katie and me"  
  
"So brat, you finally got yourself an bitch at long last" Vegeta told him with a smirk.  
  
"Don't call her a bitch dad " Trunks yelled at his father.  
  
"Well then if you don't want to get your ass kick, then get it up to bed right now." Vegeta yelled back.   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
When Goten woke up the next morning he had a sense of dejavu. He got out of bed and cooked himself some breakfast just as Trunks burst into the hideout. "Wow Trunks you must be excited about something. By the way WHAT IS THE POINT IN HAVING A SECRET KNOCK IF YOU DON'T USE IT." Goten finished with a yell.  
  
"Sorry Goten." Trunks said trying to catch his breath "but we have to get to school and you have to call your family they are worried sick about you."  
  
"Ok I'm going I'm going." Goten shouted at Trunks impatiently.  
  
Trunks and Goten ran into the school late and Trunks started panicking. "Crap the teacher is going to give me more extra work, crap, crap, crap" he said slamming into his locker in an attempt to open it while running to class. It did not help either that someone had just waxed the tiled floor. Trunks came to a complete stop and opened his grey locker looked in at the mess of books and other junk that was in there, grabbed what he needed and ran to catch up with Goten. When they finally arrived at their science class, their teacher, Mr. Ffrench was already starting an experiment. "Darn" Trunks whispered to Goten "I completely forgot we had a lab test today." He was completely taken over by panic at this point and it showed when he did the experiment .  
  
"Mr. Briefs" Mr Ffrench asked patiently "please stop the experiment. You are ruining it and putting other pupils in danger." Mr French moved over to Trunks and started clearing away all the spilt chemicals than told Trunks to go wash his hands. Then said "Goten now you try and please don't panic like your friend did." Goten walked up to the wooden desk in complete silence and startled everyone when he started the experiment and finished it with out flaw have devoted his complete concentration on it. "very good Goten I am very impressed with your work." Mr Ffrench commented.  
  
"Thank you sir" Goten said, his eyes downcast. All he could think about was Paris and how sad and hurt he was. The rest of the day was pretty much just a lot of taking notes which gave Trunks a chance to calm down so at the end of the day e could finally think straight. Goten went straight to his house at the end of the day to let his family know he was all right and that he would be staying at the hideout until he was over the break up with Paris. When he landed outside his house he was greeted by the sight of Chi Chi bursting out the door and his head was greeted by the frying pan in her hand. "Ow mom, what did you do that for." he asked. The side of his head ringing.  
  
"That was for not letting us know what was going on with you." She screamed hitting him on the head with her frying pan again. "Now come in the house and tell us what is going on with you NOW!" she added. Goten walked into the house and saw Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goku, and the Ox King. Sitting in the big blue couch in the living room.  
  
"So Goten what is wrong with you, you haven't talked to us in a while." Gohan asked.  
  
"I broke up with Paris" he said down trodden "well she dumped me really. So I am going to live in the woods for a while until I get over it."  
  
"Now listen here young man. You are not going off into the woods. You barley visit as it is now you are going to sit down and stay with you family for a while and try to look happy, that Paris was nothing but a dirty little tramp." Chi Chi told him. "I mean get over her already"  
  
"Mom, please try and understand me. I loved Paris, how would you feel if dad up and left on you wouldn't you need time to recover. Oh but that's right He has gone and died so many times your probably used to it now. I mean he choose not to return to his family for seven years."  
  
"Goten you will not talk about your father like that." Chi Chi said in outrage. "Now shut up and sit down your family knows what's good for you." She advanced on Goten planning on forcing him to sit down   
  
"GO AWAY MOM AND EVERYBODY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." Goten knocked his mother away in an explosion of power and she hit the wall with a sickening thud.   
  
With that done he took off into the sky and flew away. Goten landed at the hideout a bit later and started walking to the door when he tripped on a rock ,fell and cut his arm. He realized when he got up that he could sense Gohan's power close by. Goten looked up and saw Gohan coming over the trees then land beside him.  
  
"Goten we are all really worried about you. You have to come home and apologise to mom fortunately for you she is too seriously hurt but she will have to go to the hospital. " Gohan told Goten in his most adult voice. Worry creeped into his voice. "Hey what's that on your arm" he asked seeing the cut.  
  
"oh its only a cut. Why" Goten asked puzzled   
  
"you sick F*** Goten your cutting yourself now, mom was worried sick about you than you hurt her now you repay her by hurting yourself. You need help Goten, you need lots of help." Gohan screamed at him and took off into the clouds.  
  
"Oh damn" Goten said "If they think I was cutting myself than they will send me to psychiatrists and lots of other quacks. I got to get out of here." Goten jumped up and flew away as fast as he could suppressing his ki as much as possible. As Goten flew over an ocean he thought about his family. His father who was never there, his mother who he was to dumb for, and his brother who was better than him at just about everything. With these thoughts running through his head he made a vow. He vowed to leave the cursed earth and train and work till he was better that Gohan and than he would show his family who was really the best. He saw a city and landed in it. As he walked around he saw a hotel and paid for a night.  
  
He woke up in the morning with s plan. He would leave and go to the one place they could never find him. Space. The first part of the plan was getting a ship so he could leave earth. To do this he headed for Capsule Corps and went to the hanger that held all the new ships. He quickly sprinted in and ran right into Bulma  
  
"Oh Goten what are you doing here," she asked  
  
"Hi Bulma, I was wondering if I could borrow a ship to go into space and train." Goten asked "I just need to get out of here and space seems like the best place to go to."  
  
"That's ok I guess" she said "does this have anything to do with Gohan"  
  
"Yes it does" Goten said "has he come by screaming that I am cutting myself. All that happened was I fell on a rock and cut my arm. Although I also hurt mom but it was not my fault"  
  
"Gohan does tend to get carried away." Bulma told him sympathetically. "I guess you can borrow a ship. Here." she said handing him a capsule. "This is a prototype and is quite fast. Plus it has a Gravity room for training in."  
  
"Thanks Bulma I really appreciate this, also can you do me a favour and not tell anyone about this." Goten pleaded "The last thing I need right now is Gohan coming after me and creating more conclusions about what I do to myself." With that done and said, Goten took the ship and flew off. Later that day in the middle of the woods a loud ruckus was heard as Goten's ship took off into the night and flew into space.   
  
Please review 


	2. 

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: see chap 1  
  
The first planet that Goten ever went to was the Planet Tfuuso it was inhabited by a race of people called Tfusonians. The Tfusonians resembled big eagles, They had beaks and feathers but also had arms and legs. They had wings growing out of their backs and deep golden eyes. Their life style was centred around their God. Their God had no name and no shape but was a divine being that interfered when the planet faced its greatest peril. They meditated for most of the day in communication with their God except for the warriors of the planet which functioned as its army. The warriors meditated as well but they also trained their bodies. The almost constant meditation that the Tfusonians participated it enhanced their natural mental abilities. The Kami of the planet had a special relationship with its people. She acted as the Chief Priestess for their God.  
  
While Goten was there he followed their beliefs. He trained with their warriors learning Their peculiar way of martial arts.  
  
"Hey Carrisa," he said to his training partner "How are you today."  
  
"I am fine Karoshi (She is referring to Goten. Karoshi is the Japanese word for being worked to death) are you ready to start training today."  
  
"Sure Carrisa, lets go." They walked off to a training room that was pure white. All the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling was white. When the door closed behind them it fused with the wall and did not let any sound in nor out. It looked like a single wall. They sat in the middle of the floor, eyes closed and legs crossed, breathing deeply. As their minds wandered, thoughts became a blur and finally faded into nothingness. The two met on the landscape of their minds. The sky was a dark swirling vortex of clouds and the ground was rocky and grey. The two faced off in preparation for a mental sparring match. Normally Karoshi would be more than a match for her but in their minds she had more experience and power.   
  
Karoshi rushed towards her, fists outstretched as he took the offensive in their fight. She dodged his punch and countered the attack by kneeing him in the stomach. Karoshi took the hit and flew into the air he started to yell as he charged up in preparation for a KAMEHAMEHA. He threw the blast at Carrisa and she leapt towards it powering up her on blast as she did "RAKENOH" she screamed as she let the blast loose. The red blast met blue as the two attacks struggled for dominance. They both held their ground as the two warriors pumped more energy into the blasts. Ripples of energy were expanding from the blasts throwing up rocks and dust all over. Carrisa's blast started to over power Karoshi's and he finally let his blast go and jumped out of the way just in time as Carrisa's blast passed right underneath him. Her blast hit the ground and exploded and rocks were thrown everywhere. Carrisa turned around in time to get a kick to the face from Karoshi. She was shot back into a mountain behind her and was buried in the rocks. She jumped out of it and yelled to Karoshi. "Okay that is enough training for now."   
  
"Sure, lets take a break for lunch now." He replied.   
  
They sat down around a table that was only about 6 inches off the ground and was filled with food. So much food that it was straining under the weight. Karoshi soon rectified this as he gobbled down the food in a most Sayin fashion. Carrisa looked on in awe. Even after he had been there for a while she was still not used to the way he ate.  
  
She remembered the first time she had seen him. He had been in the infirmary after his ship had crashed on the planet. His black hair had been covered up by a bandage and his left arm was in a sling. His right arm was a mangled mess and the bone showed through in several places. His face was a mass of bruises, both his eyes were swollen shut and his jaw had been set because it was broken. His left leg was wrapped in bandages because if severe burns. She had not seen in but had been told that the bone had gone through his leg. His chest was wrapped in bandages for most of his ribs were broken and his stomach had been cut open by a piece of metal that had imbedded itself there.  
  
The Tfusonians had found him when his ship had crashed in a farmers field and his body was thrown into the farmers vegetables wrecking most of his crop. As soon as Karoshi was able he had to work for the farmer to repay him for the damages done to his property. He had completed that in no time and had soon requested to be allowed to train with the planets warriors.   
  
Carrisa was snapped back into reality be Karoshi waving his hand in front of her saying her name "Hey Carrisa are we going to go back to training now." He asked as he stretched his arms behind him.  
  
"Fine let's go, don't rush me." Carrisa told him.   
  
They walked into a new room this time. The room was a very bright sky blue and again the door closed without a seam. Karoshi and Carrisa settled into fighting stances. Karoshi took the offensive again, and rushed towards her and aimed a punch at her head. She ducked away with ease and jumped up as he kicked at her legs. She countered his combo with a punch back at him at he went flying into the wall, she rushed after him in an attack but she only hit the wall. He grabbed her from behind and held her arms in place. She kicked at him but with great difficulty, because of the close quarters, dodged all her attacks. She finally stopped struggling and said, "all right Karoshi, I give up." He set her down and to his surprise she turned around and kicked him into the wall. "Come on Karoshi never trust your opponent that's basic knowledge." Carrisa lectured him. Then with great dignity she walked out the door. He dug himself out of the hole in the wall than faithfully followed her out.  
  
Carrisa turned toKaroshi and said " You always let down your guard when you attack , you should always be aware of your opponent. Your fighting style relies on your strength but that will fail if you come up against a stronger opponent or a more skilled one. You have to perfect your fighting skills. Your stronger and faster than I am but I can anticipate your next move so I will always win. You have to learn to think like your opponent and you will win to. Now come on we have to go to the barracks General Manso is making a speech ."   
  
They raced off to the barracks leaving several disgruntled people in their dust. They got to the barracks and barged in. The auditorium where the speech was going to be held was at the end of he main hallway on the right. As they walked down the plain blue corridor in occurred to Karoshi that these people liked light colours thinking about more serious matters he mulled over what the speech might be about. Karoshi's train of thought was cut off by their arrival at the auditorium   
  
General Manso stood on a podium at the front of the auditorium dressed in a dark red military uniform. He opened his mouth to speak and the entire auditorium went quiet.  
  
"I have called you here today to tell you of the danger that threatens to destroy our society. The Jerrium empire has come to our planet with the intent of taking over. They have asked us to join their empire but in reality they want slaves and our resources. Their army far outnumbers us but we have decided to fight to the bitter end. All those who wish to fight for their country will stay. Civilians and those who don't wish to fight will be evacuated. If you don't wish to fight stand up and leave now, sign the paper on your way out so we know who is not fighting." As soon as he finished, about a quarter of the audience stood up and left. "For those who remain. We thank you for your service. Please get into military uniform and assemble back here at 1400 hours when we will engage the enemy.   
  
Karoshi stood up and turned to Carrisa "What should I do since I am not a soldier but I want to help your people, to repay them for the kindness they have shown me."  
  
"Well Karoshi maybe you should talk to General Manso about it tell him you come with my recommendations ."  
  
Karoshi walked up to General Manso who was surveying who was going and who staying. "Excuse me General" Karoshi asked " I have been on this planet only for a short while but I love it here and would hate for anything to happen to it and anyone on it. I am not a soldier but I am a very good fighter and Carrisa will recommend me."  
  
"Well normally I would say no even with Carrisa's recommendation but in this time on dire need, we are in desperate need of soldiers right now so I will say yes, but first what is your name."   
  
"It's, uh, Karoshi"  
  
"Ok Karoshi, Carrisa will get you a uniform and than meet back her at 1400 hours."  
  
"Thank you so much General I appreciate this more than you know." Karoshi walk back to Carrisa and told her about the conversation he had with the General. They walked off to get a uniform for him and he got to see more of the base. The uniform he got was white with black stripes running down both arms and legs of it. The cuffs and collars of it were outlined in gold and the buttons where silver. Karoshi and Carrisa went their separate ways. Him to change into his uniform and her to change into hers.   
  
Karoshi got to his quarters and was about to pit on his uniform, when a sharp pain shot down his back and he fell to his knees in pain. About ten minutes later he had recovered enough to give himself a quick check for any permanent harm. His hand slid down his rib cage and his tail flickered in annoyance that he could not find the cause of the pain. Wait he though a tail? His hands went to his tail spot and he swore in annoyance. His tail was back and making itself noticed. He had not told them he was part Sayin yet since he know that Sayins were not exactly galactic heroes, but pretty much hated throughout the universe. He quickly put on his uniform and wrapped it around his waist to pass it off as a belt.  
  
When he got to the auditorium he looked around for Carrisa and almost immediately saw her waving at him from the front of the auditorium right in front of the podium he walked up and they exchanged greetings.  
  
"Hi Karoshi I forgot to tell you but I kinda forgot under the circumstances. We have a full moon now, its coming back into view after 35 years. Every 35 years we get a full moon which has restorative properties."  
  
"So that's what happened, Karoshi thought. And since I am a Sayin and they are more in tune with the moon it means it has a greater effect on me than most.."  
  
"Well" he asked Carrisa when is the invasion going to take place."  
  
"I am not sure but I think the General will be telling us now." In perfect timing General Manso stood up at the podium to address them.  
  
"My loyal soldiers the Jerrium empire is circling our planet like vultures and have issued an official declaration of war. We have one hour to prepare for the invasion." As if planned by some evil deity alarms started going off, signalling the start of the invasion. "Get to your posts people they attacked sooner than we thought, we are in for one hell of a fight." Yelled the General, keeping a cool head in a desperate situation. "Fighter we will fight to give the civilians time to flee, We fight to preserve our Nation, We fight for Freedom." The General ended with a shout. "Now lets take the fight to the God damned Devils."  
  
The Warriors roared their approval at the General's words and surged to do his bidding. Karoshi rushed after them following Carrisa to intercept the enemy. They took off into the sky some to their deaths, but deaths as heroes to protect the lives of their loved ones. In the distance Karoshi saw huge ships landing and deploying soldiers. Soldiers poured of the ships in thousands. Karoshi powered up to just below Super Sayin and rushed off to meet them. The first soldiers saw the group of brave warriors and the bloody battle commenced.  
  
Karoshi rushed the soldier leading the charge and quickly killed him with a blow to the head. He looked around to see how the others were doing and saw the first wave had been wiped out with minimal casualties taken. The second wave flew off the ships and rush towards them like a wave set to break on a rocky coast. Karoshi sensed that these soldiers were a bit stronger than the last ones but still not a problem for him. He powered up a Ki blast and destroyed almost have of the soldiers charging and the rest were killed when the other warriors entered the fray.  
  
One final ship landed and Karoshi could sense that these were elite soldiers, the best of the best, and they were about as strong as him as a Super Sayin. Unlike the last two waves these soldiers exited in an orderly fashion and slowly formed into groups of five. When they were finished they flew up and advanced on the doomed warriors. " This is a serious fight the last two waves were nothing compared to these guys." The elite flew faster and soon fists were flying as the warriors of Tfuuso engaged the Elite of the Jerrium Empire. Karoshi found himself paired up with a reptilian alien who was quite a bit stronger than he was at the moment. Not wanting to go Super Sayin he tried his best against the alien. Karoshi was quickly beaten into the ground and he discovered that no only was this alien strong but he was skilled as well. In an explosion of golden power his eyes turned teal and his hair swept up in a golden flame and his tail flew out behind him showing itself in all its glory. Karoshi opponent was quickly dispatched in one blow.  
  
Whispers of "Sayin" and "Oh hell No" reached Karoshi Super Sayin hearing as he turned into an angel of death. Blood rained all around him as he fought in a bitter struggle for his life and of those on the planet around him. Dust billowed up from the ground as the fighting seemed to go on forever a mass of blood and death. Blood cleared from Karoshi eyes as he looked around and saw that the fight was over. All of the remaining Tfuuso warriors were looking on at him with fear and respect in their eyes and in others loathing. As one the warriors attacked Karoshi screaming out phrases like "Fucking Sayin" "Dirty Monkey" and other insults at Karoshi. Almost by instinct he destroyed them with ease and when the deed was over and done, his mind cleared and he realized what happened. He powered down and sank to his knees in despair.   
  
He felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck and a feeling of falling, That last thing that registered in his mind was the sight of Carrisa with a sad look on her face standing over him.  
  
PLease review.  
  
Also if anyone wants to tell me what genre this should be tht would be a big help:)  
  
Not to mention i am cold at night so flames will go straight to the fire. 


	3. 

I thank all those who have reviewed my story so far

And I am so sorry for not updating sooner. As always if you want me to update then review.

_Dakforest:_ no my story will not have Goten forgotten by his friends, just hated by his family and some other people.

Chapter 3

Gohan got to Capsule Corps shortly after Goten left. He rushed in and ran into Bulma, knocking her down. " Whoa dejavu" muttered Bulma " Hi Gohan what can I do for you."

" Bulma do you know where Goten is" Gohan asked, put out of breath from flying as fast as he could and years of inactivity.

"Sorry Gohan, Goten asked me not to tell anyone especially not you. I can tell you though that he is going to be gone for awhile he needs some time to think things over he is going through a really hard time right now."

"That asshole, I will hunt him to the end of the earth if need be for hurting our family. No that's not right he is not a part of it now. For hurting my family. My mom is worried sick over him, and look at what he did to her." Gohan said with a look of rage on his face.

"What about him Gohan" Bulma asked in annoyance "What do you think that he is going through right now. His girlfriend dumped him when he was proposing to her and his family doesn't just have no sympathy they are downright against him no wonder he went away if I was him I would have been gone a long time ago."

"He was cutting himself" Gohan argued how is that a way of coping"

"He fell on a rock moron." Bulma yelled.

"That is probably just a story he told you to get you on his side. Now he is lying to friends. I wouldn't put it past him to be drinking smoking and doing drugs as well the sick fuck." Gohan screamed back at her.

"My god Gohan if that is what you think of your brother then no wonder he ran away." Bulma said, now calm. "Sorry Gohan but there is no way that I am helping you. I am on Goten's side in this, good bye and please don't come around here anymore."

"Fine Bulma but I am blaming my families unhappiness partly on you and I hope your happy Bulma cause my family sure isn't" With that said and done Gohan took off and flew away as fast as possible.

"Oh Goten I know your going through a hard time but please hurry up." As she was thinking this Vegeta walked around the corner and said.

"Woman why are you standing there and staring at the sky." He walked towards her and waved his hand in front of her face getting no response he yelled at her. "Woman are you listening to me at all."

"What" she asked blinking in confusion "Vegeta are you still trying to be the center of attention all the time. Will you give it a rest for a change. Oh Vegeta I am so worried about Goten I should never have given him a ship."

"Woman what the hell have you done now."

"Goten came here and he was really depressed. He asked for a ship and I just didn't have the heart to refuse him. Now Gohan is after him and I just don't know what to do." Bulma cried into Vegeta's Chest. "What should I do Vegeta right now I just don't know."

"You moron" Vegeta exploded "Space is no place for Goten if any race finds out he is a Sayin there'll be hell to pay we have to find out where he is and soon before something really bad happens. Give me a ship that I can operate and enough supplies for a year."

"Ok Vegeta but if it comes to speed than Goten will win. He has the fastest ship I have ever built.

"That's fine, I have some old connections that can upgrade this ship and that might have info on Goten." Vegeta explained, "Now get me that ship and some supplies. Every minute that I don't have it will make it all the harder to find Goten."

"Ok, ok I have the ship right here, but be careful pan is over looking for trunks and we don't want to make a commotion Gohan can't know about this."

Vegeta and Bulma walked to a hanger where one of her spaceships was held Vegeta looked it over for a while and Bulma did a check to make sure everything was fine. The spaceship was not big. It was good for one person two at the most." The GR was right in the middle of it surrounded by four other rooms and the air lock. There was a kitchen, Living room, bathroom and bedroom. Basically it looked like a big ball.

"Well now" said Vegeta I hope this thing can fly "But it should be fairly comfortable while I am in space. Well off I go now" With this said and done Vegeta walked into the ship and prepared for take off Bulma stood at the ground controls.

"Well this is less dramatic than usual," Bulma thought to herself as she watched Vegeta's ship take off into the sky."

Vegeta sat through the usual turbulence stoic silence. After it was over he looked over the charts of space that Bulma had given him. They were surprisingly good considering that Bulma had only been to one planet before and that was Namek. She had to rely on getting these by telescope and satellites and deep space probes. He saw on it one planet that was familiar to him and decided to go there so that they could soup up his ship and for him to get some proper charts. He set the course into the computer of the ship and felt the familiar feeling of the ship accelerating and thought 'Its great to be back in space, his true home.' he was awakened from his thoughts by the computer beeping telling him that they would arrive at the destination in exactly three days. He went to the GR to do some training before he got to the planet for he knew that these people respected nothing but power, so he would show them power. This though flashed through his mind and caused him to laugh, if he showed them true power than very shortly there would be none alive for him to actually show power to.

Vegeta walked into the Gravity Room walked over to the controls and set it to 40 times normal gravity set to go up by 1g every two minutes. He started with stretching. Touching his palms to the ground then bending backwards and doing the same. He lay down on the ground and started one-handed push-ups. After a couple of minutes he switched to sit ups. Vegeta started into his real training with a slow kata kicking and punching the air, whirling in a majestic dance of pure raw power. There was complete silence as he went faster and faster blurring and pushing himself farther. He was like a work of art. Starting to slow down he finally stopped. The Prince slowly relaxed, sat down on the ground and closed his eyes, meditating. Letting his mind wonder he soon came across his current mission and his plans.

He would go to the spaceport and search for rumors of a Sayin while his ship was being upgraded. He was concentrating on his meditation when a loud rumble broke the silence. Vegeta cracked open one eye and looked around, another loud rumble was issued from the source. The Prince looked down and said aloud "I didn't realize I was so hungry." Vegeta who now had noticed that he was starving and in great need of sustenance rushed off to the kitchen to get some food.

When he got there he looked around and realized that he really didn't recognize or know how to use anything in the kitchen let alone actually cook himself something edible. He surveyed the kitchen looking for something familiar when he spotted something on the table. Curiosity overpowering his hunger he went over to look at what it was. He looked down and realized it was a letter, on the front written in flowing handwriting was Vegeta. Hmm this must be from Bulma, he thought. Vegeta opened the letter and read it.__

Dear Vegeta,

I realize that my superior knowledge of machines far outshines yours. I

have thus enclosed this letter to explain to you how to work everything on the ship.

I know that you already know how to use the GR and because of where this letter

is I will start in the kitchen.

There are a few common things in the kitchen now such as a table, sink and

Dishwasher. Since I know you don't know how to cook I made a new invention specifically for you. On the wall you should see a metal box, It contains exactly

1095 food capsules. Each capsule contains enough food to feed a Sayin for exactly

one meal. That means that you will have enough food for one year. The box is on a timer

and will give you one capsule at 8:00am, one at 1:00pm and one at 6:00 pm. The food has already been prepared. Te first capsule is in this envelope. When you are finished just stack the dishes on the table, they will be cleaned and put back in the capsule. Also in the envelope are three senzu beans. Only use them in the direst of circumstances for all other injuries use the recovery tank in the GR.

There is a radio in your bedroom, which you can use to contact me on

Earth, but remember that the farther away from earth you get the longer delay

there will be between our messages reaching each other.

That is all for now Vegie-Chan if you have anymore questions just contact

Me with the radio.

Love Always,

Bulma

Well thought Vegeta that's useful. He took the capsule out of the envelope pushed the button on top and threw it on the table. In an explosion of smoke the table was covered in food. Vegeta quickly sat down and started pigging out in typical Sayin fashion. Once he was done he piled up all the dishes in the middle of the table and went to check on the progress of his trip.

The Dark Prince (A/N sry couldn't resist calling him that ;) ) was surprised when he found the computer beeping and telling him that it was 20 minutes until the ship arrived at its destination. Vegeta walked away from the computer and starting taking inventory of what he had and what he needed to get. Fortunately because Vegeta had thought this might happen he had a sizable amount of money to buy things with. The ship touched down at the port and Vegeta got off to go in search of what he needed, the first thing he needed was to get the ship upgraded or else he would never find Goten. He walk to where he knew a mechanics shop to be he had dealt with the mechanic before so it should be easier then if he went to another place. Vegeta walked into the shop but nobody was there so he yelled out, "Anybody here, Kimmie you here?"

"Just a sec" came a feminine voice from the back, "I'll be right there." A green form became visible as the mechanic came to the front of the shop, Kimmie walk out. She was short, slender and on earth could probably pass for a fourteen year old, her ears were slightly pointed and if you didn't know better you might think she was an elf. She wore a red jumpsuit and to Vegeta who had been on earth way to long it looked like she was out to help Santa. "Vegeta long time no see, she gushed at him not at all intimidated, what can I do for you."

Vegeta growled at her casual attitude after all his mental preparation in dealing with crooks she acted like this. "I need my ship to be upgraded and fast, I need you to make it as fast as you possibly can."

"Will do tell me where you ship I and I will contact you as soon as it's done."

"Its right here" Vegeta told her taking a capsule from his pocket and handing to her. After explaining how it worked Vegeta went off to find supplies and look for rumors. He decided to start off at a bar to gauge what had changed in his time away, if there was anything that he had learned under Frieza's reign it was that information was one of the best weapons around.

From what Vegeta heard as he was wandering around was that the best bar for information was O'Malley's. Vegeta frowned in annoyance as he considered the name; O'Malley wasn't that some earth name from some country or other. Vegeta gave up trying to consider it, there wasn't a point. He walked into the bar and looked around for a seat, he saw one by the bar where there were quite a few other people around. He pick a seat and ordered a drink, he looked around for someone he thought might be able to give him some information. Vegeta spotted a man at the back that look like he might know something. He finished off his drink and started to walk over. He eyed up the man and as he was halfway across the your he saw that the man was sizing him up.

"What can I do for you" the man asked Vegeta.

"I am looking for information."

"Aren't we all" the man said with a laugh "now the question is do I have the information ya want and are ya willing to pay for it."

"Well I am looking for rumors of a Sayin have you heard any."

"Maybe I have maybe I haven't it depends." The man answered holding out his hand "My name is Harron, why don't ya buy me a drink and we'll talk about it." The two of them walked over to the bar and Harron motion the bartender for two drinks. When their drinks arrived Harron took a long sip and turned to Vegeta,

"Looking for information on Sayins are ya well that's gonna cost ya, Sayins are a nasty bunch and I'd hate to have one angry with me."

Resisting the urge to throttle the man, Vegeta leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Well if you don't want to have an angry Sayin on your hands then you better answer my questions."

Harron turned pale as Vegeta said this and he quickly sputtered out, "well I have heard rumors of some Sayins living on Earth but nobody has gone there and lived except for the Nameks and they don't associate with anyone."

"No somewhere besides Earth and it will have been fairly recent to." Vegeta told him.

"Well there was also some talk of the planet Tfuuso being asked to join the Jerrium Empire and they refused."

"What does this have to do with Sayins?" Vegeta growled at him quickly losing his patience.

"I am getting to that. Surprisingly they utterly decimated the Jerrium army, and reports say that the only reason for this was a man with gold hair, turquoise eyes, and a tail. They think he is a Sayin."

Vegeta immediately stood up and walk out of the bar; his first stop after this was Tfuuso.


End file.
